Nothing Will Stand in the Way
by JessikaAnn
Summary: Post New Moon. After Bella has been released from being grounded by Charlie, Edward, Alice ,Jasper, and her go on a trip to a Seattle mall. What happens there is not unexpected for Bella.


**Ok, I changed it a little so that the ending sounds more like Bella. It also seemed rushed according to some of you. Thank you for the advice, I could use it, no one's perfect (Well, except Edward). Read and Review!! Oh, and I am not Stephanie Meyers, or own the Twilight Series or any of the characters.**

Bella woke up to the breeze of a cool breath on her face and a press of his lips to her fore head. She opened her eyes slowly, smiling into the shoulder that was next to her face. Rubbing her face against that vary shoulder she looked up into the unbelievably beautiful face next to her.

"Good morning, Bella", said the musical voice that entrapped her soul; to prove this point her heart gave the sudden shutter that was so very characteristic of her now, her angel smiled.

" Good morning Edward. What time is it?". Bella enquired this while pulling the soft yellow comforter away from her to get up. She stood up and stretched, looking at Edward lounging on the bed out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her with an odd expression on his face, it reminded her of the look that she had seen the night when he proposed; the look of love and question- it looked like poetry.

"Just after eight o'clock, I let you sleep in." Edward smiled, shaking his head slightly riding himself of the look that was on his face, trying to mask it. Bella caught the purpose of the movement, letting it go.

"So what are we doing today?" Bella questioned. It was Saturday and about two weeks away from graduating , so the bleak clouds outside were joined with about a sixty degree weather forecast.

"We are going to Seattle with Alice and Jasper", Edward sat up, watching her face carefully. He had been planning this for about a week, noticing that they need to have some time away from Forks.

"Really... Does Charlie know?"

"Yes, he said to have fun and be careful. Alice and Jasper are going to be here in twenty minutes, so you might want to start getting ready", said Edward while standing up and walking toward her. He stood in front of her, his topaz eyes almost like liquid butterscotch, smiling slightly. She reached up and touched his cheek, smiling too, almost to happy.

" Alright, wait right here", Bella said trying to sound half-hearted, but failing miserably. She walked over to her closet that was now full of clothing, thanks to the shopping that Alice had forced her to do. She picked out a dark blue t-shirt, a white cardigan, and a khaki skirt that Alice had insisted upon. Bella picked up her bag and went to take a shower. When she got out she blew her hair dry straight, got dressed, and threw on a little make up because she didn't want Alice to play "Barbie" with her today.

Walking out of the bathroom she, found her tennis shoes and slipped them on while walking into her room. This was a feat in of itself, her being a clumsy person, but luck ran out as she walked into her room and tripped on a throw pillow that was in the middle of the floor. The hard wood floor came close to her face, but never touched her because a graceful cool hand caught her right arm, pulling her to him. She put her arms around him, feeling safe and loved.

"Thank you."

" No problem", he said into her ear, his hands now holding hers, their fingers entwined. She smiled and looked at him, wondering if she should ask him to kiss her. He answered that himself by leaning down and placing his lips on hers. The kiss began chastely, just like the others, but Bella lost a little control, pulling herself as close as possible. He let go of one her hands, placing his on her lower back, moving his thumb back and forth. She took her hand and placed it on his cheek, brushing his hair back from his face. He release her lips and kissed her jaw-line. She put her head under his chin and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Edward, you and only you.", Bella said breathing hard, flushed and happy.

" I love you too, but Alice is going to be angry if she has to wait any more.", he sounded out of breath as well. He took her hand and walked down the steps, pulling her along already excited about the day. She watched him carefully, wondering for the first time what they would be doing in Seattle. She walked after him, gazing at his back, seeming to be able to see the happiness roll off of him like waves.

Bella closed , locked the door, and followed him to the Volvo that was inhabited by Alice and Jasper both looking smug, yet happy. Edward opened her door, still smiling. Bella shook her head at him and pressed her lips together, not understanding all the smiling. Usually she was the one that couldn't hold in the happiness that he caused her, she felt grateful that she made him happy too. She once again wondered silently about what the three of them were up to. They seemed more quiet than usual, glancing at her more often, and when she caught them, they quickly looked away.

While Jasper drove down the highway, they talked of school finally ending and graduation. Alice and Edward weren't excited , they had been to far to many of them to be anymore. Bella was though and not for your typical reason. Graduation marked something completely different for her, something that she couldn't be more excited and scared of at the same time about. Edward held her in the crook of his arm, his face soft and beautiful, his topaz eyes looking out of the window.

" What are we doing today?", Bella asked about ten minutes out of the city. She had repressed the urge to inquire for about three hours and she was ready to burst with curiosity. They all laughed, as if they had been expecting this question since the start of the trip.

" You'll find out soon enough..." said Jasper, his eyes darting to Edward in the rear view mirror. Bella looked at Edward, a question in her eyes about Jasper's response. He just kissed the top of her head and continued looking out of the window.

They stopped at a parking garage, that was held within a mall Bella had never been to before. Bella groaned, knowing what was going to happen. Alice smiled, already happy about the damage that she was going to inflict on the poor piece of plastic in her wallet. They walked into the mall and stood under a archway that led into the mass of stores. This wasn't you typical mall, in fact Bella couldn't pronounce the names of most of them , and those she could pronounce she had only heard of by watching the Oscars.

Typical of Bella, she was furious at the thought of Edward spending money on her. It wasn't that she did not appreciate the things he did for her, but she felt that she had the right to remain independent. She had her own money, she could take care of herself in the spending department. Also, she didn't want to be a burden to him and his family, it didn't feel right to her and it probably never would.

Edward touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear, his voice deep with humorous warning "Please be good. She just wants to make you happy."

" I am happy Edward. I swear she does this because she knows I hate it. You spending money on me doesn't seem right". Bella said this with conviction, placing her head against his shoulder. He warped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

" Jasper and I need to go do something for a while. When we get back , I'll take you to lunch and you can tell me about the horrible shopping that you had to endure." Edward's musical voice soothing her. She kissed his cheek and went with Alice.

Shopping with Alice was just like it always was. Long, mentally and physically exhausting , and extremely expensive. Thankfully, most of the close that Alice bought were for her sister and mother, so Bella didn't feel too bad. They spent three hours going through rack after rack of clothing. Alice enjoyed herself almost to much. Her eyes and demeanor giving a whole new meaning to retail therapy.

While Alice and Bella shopped, Edward and Jasper also shopped, just not for anything that they would wear. They walked into a jewelry store that most people never walk into, they just gaze longingly at the merchandise in the window. The Cullens had been here before, so some of the staff knew them and said hello as the two walked gracefully through to the back room.

The room was elegant and slightly regal, hinting at the price of the objects that were hidden behind the walls. The walls were a deep red, almost a burgundy, the crown molding a jet black. In the back wall of the room a three foot wide glass inclosure went the length of the wall, holding the jewelry that was set off by the recessed lighting hidden in the room. The floors were covered with black carpeting from edge to edge. In the middle of the room there was a set of black suede couches and a cherry wood coffee table. In the corner of the room there was a desk of the same wood, there was a woman sitting behind the desk.

She was very kind looking, slightly grand motherly. She had a pleasant face that held wide welcoming blue eyes behind glasses that had no frame. She stood up , Edward and Jasper almost laughed. She was extremely short, only about four foot nine inches. Smiling, she reached for Jasper's hand. Jasper clasped her hand, shaking it and smiling too.

Jasper released her hand and turned towards Edward and said " Edward, this in Mrs. Park she helped me with Alice. Mrs. Park, this is my brother Edward Cullen. " The elderly lady smiled and nodded. Edward shook her hand and noticed that she was genuinely a good person, her thoughts were pleasant, not business like at all.

" Mr. Hale, does you wife want the earring to match the tennis bracelet? I knew she would.", the older woman said in a pleasant voice.

" Actually this time Edward has come to pick something up." Jasper said this with a slight joke to his voice. Mrs. Park smiled knowingly.

" A young lady, she is lucky. What are you looking for today, something special for an occasion?", she looked at Edward and tilted her head wondering.

Edward was ready with that answer, he smiled sheepishly.

" An engagement ring".

" What style did you have in mind?" The lady had asked with polite interest.

Edward had seen it when he walked into the room ,already making up his mind. It was incredible he knew that Bella would love it, there was no question; it was a fact ,just like he loved her.

"This, she will love it ", Edward walking over to the case and pointing to the ring in question. He looked at in wonder, thinking about the conversation that Bella and himself had in the cafeteria at Forks High School over a year ago. He shook his head slightly, not believing his luck.

" Very well Mr. Cullen", she smiled, seeing the love in his eyes. Jasper put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, shaking his head too. While she had just seen the love, he had felt it, making him not quite as steady on his feet as he had been a moment before.

Alice and Bella were just exiting the last store: Bella exhausted , done with shopping for the rest of her life, and curious of what Edward had been up to - Alice simply glowing with the high of purchasing power. Bella's and Alice's arm were laden with bags, it looked to the casual passer-by that they had bought the whole mall. As they walked out into the mall, Alice and Bella found a bench and sat down. Bella slumped against the back of the wooden bench and groaned. She felt like she had just did an Olympic event, and she was sure she looked like it. Blowing air across her forehead, Bella sighed. She loved Alice, she really did, but if she wanted her to with her shop again, she better bring a wheelchair. Alice laughed at Bella, her mood light and free. For a couple minutes Bella and Alice talked, about nothing important, just light chatter between friends.

About fifteen minutes later ,Alice spotted Edward and Jasper coming towards them. Bella's heart jumped, she had missed him and it had only been two hours. The brothers were talking and laughing, which was odd, so human. Usually they had too many worries ,always fighting against the darkness that seemed to always follow Bella, but here they looked care free. Alice apparently had already been filled in on the plan , either by Edward before coming to Seattle or by "seeing" it because she stood up at that moment. She took Bella's bags from the ground , kissed her on the cheek, and walked to Jasper. Taking some of the bags from Alice, Jasper kissed her forehead and winked at Bella. They walked away, almost too graceful, even for them.

Edward came over to Bella and sat down, taking his hand in his. Her heart squeezed, making him smile while she melted. It was as if she had pain that she was unaware of when they had parted and as soon as he was back it flew away. For a while they just sat there taking in each other. His eyes were still so light, but she knew that he hadn't been hunting for at least a week, she thought that it must have been the light.

" Are you ready to eat? ", Edward asked, rubbing his thumb across the middle of her palm.

" I could eat, but I can wait", Bella said not wanting to ruin the moment, it had been so perfect, so calm.

" Come on", he said, standing up and pulling her from the bench. She groaned again, her feet hurt, but she wasn't about to tell Edward that. He looked at her, he could see that she was in pain, but she really need to eat and he couldn't carry her, she would be embarrassed. Smiling slightly, he picked her up, and she started to put up a protest. Laughing , his eyes shining, he put her on his back, and started to walk. After a few minutes, she gave up and just hugged him close breathing in his sweet scent.

Edward stopped walking outside a little café, it looked comfortable and not over populated, so he put Bella down carefully, took her hand, kissed her and walked in..

The decor was understated, but calming: sky blue walls, distressed, white washed wood furniture, and sunflowers in glass canning jars. Bella smiled, it reminded her of her home in Phoenix. Bella ordered food, they sat and talked while she ate. She had forgotten how to just be, it was nice. Edward was back, he loved her, nothing was going to change that, ever.

As if he had read her mind (which would have been a first), he smiled her favorite crooked smile.

" Can I ask you something?' , he was acting innocent, this was bad. Bella saw it and knew what was coming at once. He stared into her eyes melting her resolve, stealing her breath. Shaking her head to release herself from being dazzled, she looked at the table.

" Edward, we've been over this. Eternal damnation, even going back to the Volterra, would be a god sent compared to dealing with Renee and her theories on marriage under thirty", Bella frowned and shook her head, knowing that this sounded crazy, but it was the truth.

" Please Bella, just listen. I love you and I want to marry you. I would walk through fire and anything else that stands in the way. You know that. I will be beside you when we tell Renee that we are getting married. We can take it on together. If she doesn't want us to get married, we will convince her. We belong together. You love me and I love you, nothing, I mean nothing will change that ever. Marry me, please." Edward said this with conviction, staring into her eyes, not dazzling her , just trying to read her mind to see if she understood the words he had spoken.

He waited, knowing that the answer may be the same one that he had receive on the first night that her asked her. He hoped that she would say yes, but knew that it was a long shot at this time. Bella took a long time to make decisions; she weighted the outcomes and the consequences of her actions, but when her mind was made up, it was made up. It wasn't that she did not love him, she just wanted to please her mother and make the right choice based on everyone involved. He could and would wait for her to come around to the idea. it was only a matter of time and he had plenty of that after all.

Bella's eyes searched Edwards, looking for the right way to answer. She heard his words and understood that they could do it together. She could do anything with Edward there, he was her angel, her fate, her destiny. They were just so young , Bella knew that it would hurt her mother if she got married at this age. Renee did not want her to have happen to her what had happen with Charlie. She did not know the depth of Edward and Bella's love; that it is a deep and as never ending as space. Time and events would not make them waver from their love, it was eternal and never ending, nothing could ever change that.

Bella closed her eyes and cradled her head in her left hand, her elbow resting on the table. She breathed deep, weighing her decision, speculating the outcomes. She knew that she loved Edward and that he would not pressure her into something that she was unsure of. She looked back up at him, her decision made with unwavering certainty.

His eyes were warm, gentle. He was waiting patiently for her answer , she could see that. Edward took her right hand and folded their fingers together. She smiled knowing that her choice was right, noticing that the same sort of rightness that had occurred after her epiphany in the forest was back. He touched her face with the back his right hand, a smile playing about his full lips.

" Edward I love you. I know that you want marriage, and believe it or not I want it too. I just don't want to hurt my mom. Do you understand, it isn't the commitment, it's the circumstance? I will marry you though, just not right now. Later, after the change, maybe five years from now we can get married, but for right now can we just be engaged?", searching his eyes, Bella wanted, needed him to grasp this.

" So you say yes to being engaged, but no to marriage right now?', Edward asked his face fighting a smile , but not working. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning; His eyes were sparkling just like his skin had in the meadow.

" Yes", Bella said relieved that he was happy, she kissed his hand still looking into his eyes. He released her right hand, reached into the back pocket of his pants. He produced a small black box made of velvet. Bella's eyes narrowed.

" I said no rings." She said glaring at him.

" I want you to have it. At least look at it, if you don't like it, I will take it back and no more rings. If you like, it will you please wear it until we are married. We'll have a very long engagement". He smiled, knowing that she would like it. He handed the box to her gently and watched her closely.

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes, opening the box. He laughed at her, shaking his head at her actions. Opening he eyes slowly, she gazed at the ring. Bella gasped. The ring was elegant, beautiful, just like Edward . The band was white gold, slim and creased in the middle. The main stone in the setting was a emerald cut topaz stone ,the same color as Edward's eyes. Beside the main stone, on either side in similar cut, but smaller in carat, there were two diamonds and following that was two onyx stones.

He took it out of the box and put it on her left ring finger. Bella was overwhelmed. She felt a tear slide down the side of her face. Edward cleaned it away by a kissing the side of her face. She smiled , blushing in her happiness.

" I love it, I love you", Bella said kissing his cheek.

Edward pushed her hair back from the side of her face and said" I love you too."


End file.
